


Buttercup

by postmanbutters



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tragedy, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it wasn't supposed to be him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a dumb south park zombie au thing i wrote for my girlfriend

"Will I dream?" Butters asks in that quiet, shaken voice, and Kenny feels his heart break in earnest for the very first time.

"No… it’s more like…" Kenny swallows, because this is hard, “Being nothing at all." That’s exactly what it’s like and he doesn’t have any other way to explain it. If this were anyone else on the fucking planet he’d be able to talk like he usually does.. . he’d be able to be ‘smooth’ or whatever the fuck it’s called when you’re not fighting a lump in your throat and cracks in every syllable. If this were anyone but Butters.

God _fucking_ damn it.

He sucked in a shaky breath, smoothing back the boy’s hair from his clammy forehead. He’d begun to look a little green, the pink had faded from his cheeks an hour ago, the pale, grey-ish look setting into the tones of that sweet face of his, the flush in his lips dulling to something much less alive. Kenny’s heart beat in his stomach because this could not be happening to him.

God _FUCKING damn it_.

They’d been so close to being okay but now everything was fucked because the door hadn’t opened and the trigger hadn’t been pulled quickly enough and as soon as that tiny gasp had left his lips and red had freckled the dirty linoleum where they’d been standing moments before without any clue god FUCKING _DAMN_ IT.

Butters hand tightened around Kenny’s and he could feel the tiny slivers of his fingernails making indentations. He was scared.

"I.." It was getting harder for him to speak, “Don’t…" Kenny offered him a watery smile, stroking his hair a bit more frantically, “You’re doin’ just fine, buttercup…" He whispered, his accent making a brief appearance as the ability to fight tears became more and more pronounced, “I bet it hurts, doesn’t it?" He mumbled, more to himself, and Butters nodded weakly, a single tear rolling down the side of his cheek. Kenny noted it was beginning to look like he’d been punched in both eyes. “Well you’re doin’… real good. You’re strong." He nodded, knowing there was nothing else he could do but fill him up with empty promises, so that when he found it in him to put the gun to his temple and pull the trigger into the only good thing left in this stupid fucking town, he wouldn’t be in complete hysterics.

He reached into his pocket, feeling the metal against his hand and immediately beginning to shake, but he knew he couldn’t let him end up like _that_. He glanced up to the corpse at the other end of the room. He’d tried to get Butters as far away from it as possible, after what had happened, not that it would help, but now just looking made him madder then he could comprehend, angry tears finally broke free and rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them quickly and bitterly with his sleeve and shakily removed the gun, laying it against Butters’ slowly rising chest. He trembled.

"This…" Kenny swallowed, holding himself together. He’d be fucking damned if this kids last minutes were just him blubbering about not being able to get his shit together. “This is what you wanna do, angel?" He asked, gently thumbing away at the dampness on his hollowing cheeks, trying not to looked pained. He nodded, slower this time, his eyes closed, resigned.

They sat that way for a while, with Kenny’s finger on the trigger and the barrel of the gun under Butters’ chin, his eyes shut. Kenny’s cheeks had paled long ago and he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to hold his hand steady enough to do quick work of this. It was a long thirty seconds before Butters, with incredible effort, opened his eyes. They were foggy, and Kenny was a bit taken aback.

”.. .Kenny?" He mumbled, and he sounded like a little kid lost in a grocery store. Kenny forced himself to answer.

"Yeah?"

"Love you." He managed, and smiled. A sweet, genuine, Butters smile. It was clear he’d been saving up. Kenny swallowed and found it impossible, crying without the knowledge he was even doing so.

”.. .I love you too, Buttercup." He whispered, and when Butters closed his eyes again, he knew it was time.

"I’ll see you soon."

_Bam._


End file.
